


【死出】地下室（01）

by Marionettemirrordeku



Category: mha
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 05:37:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15212360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marionettemirrordeku/pseuds/Marionettemirrordeku





	【死出】地下室（01）

文中对话中出现「」这个符号，是指内心活动

在冰冷的针尖刺进自己的脖颈时，英雄DEKU知道自己完了。

当绿谷出久醒来时，发现自己已经被转移地点了。

「呵，这不是理所当然的么？」

他自嘲的想抬手捂住自己的眼睛，却听到“哗啦哗啦”的声响。

这时的他才发现，自己一丝不挂的被锁链层层缠绕着固定在一张床上。

黑暗中他想看清四周，却无法看见任何事物。

「这是他们折磨人的手段么？从自尊心开始折磨，幸好不是小胜被抓呢，不然被这么对待，一定会暴怒的。」

“哼，NO.1英雄还真是游刃有余，都这个时候了，竟然还能碎碎念。”

在黑暗中，有一片模糊的影子缓慢的向绿谷出久移动中。

他心中一惊，没想到自己竟没发现屋中有人！

待影子走近，绿谷出久的眼睛也已经适应了黑暗，在他眼前的人是死柄木弔。

这是意料中的事，却也是意料外的事。

他知道死柄木弔肯定会来找他，却不知道这人会一直在房中等着他醒来。

绿谷出久静静的看着眼前这人的五指向他靠近，他缓缓的闭上了眼睛，也许今夜他就会死呢。

要知道能杀了NO.1英雄DEKU会对现在的社会造成多大的冲击，也许英雄们又会再一次收到媒体们的肆意抨击，人们的疑惑不解。

但是，死亡近在眼前，无人能来救他……

意外再次袭来，死柄木弔的五指并没有放于他的头顶，让他充满痛苦而绝望的感受皮肤的剥落，感受名为死亡的魔兽步步逼近。

他只是将四指放于绿谷出久的脖颈处，并缓慢而粘腻的向着他后颈的腺体移去。

食指和中指在腺体处缓慢的摩擦着，绿谷出久只觉得毛骨悚然，这真比让他痛苦的死去还要可怕。

只见手指的主人将干裂的嘴唇贴在他的耳边，随着说话的声音，湿热的气息不停的吹进他的耳蜗。

“绿谷，我没想到你真的是Omega呢，呵呵。”

耳蜗中湿痒的触感令他想撇过脑袋，却因这句话而犹如深陷冰窖，动弹不得，他一直极力隐藏的秘密，就这样暴露在了敌人面前。

“在你昏迷的时候已经查过了哦，绿谷你啊。”

说到这，死柄木弔故意顿了一下，他将身子支起，离那涨红的耳尖远了一些，他猩红的眸子正在欣赏着带着略微恐惧的绿眸。

“绿谷你啊，似乎还没发情过是吧。”

仅仅一句话，就让绿谷出久的身子微微的颤抖了起来。

明明是七月酷暑的天气，明明是在温暖的室内，他却觉得冰冷由耳蜗处不停的向下蔓延，侵蚀着他所有的神经。

他的喉咙很是干涩，张了张口似乎想说什么，却无法出声。

死柄木弔起身去了似乎是橱柜的地方在做着什么。

玻璃器皿的碰撞声传入绿谷出久的耳中，他不知道那人在干嘛，但是直觉告诉他一定不会是他喜欢的。

安静的空气中，除了玻璃的碰撞声，仅有他越发急促的呼吸声。

脚步声突然响起，离他越发的近了，他僵硬的转过脑袋看向来人。

只见死柄木弔的眼眸死死的锁着他，那人的右手上拿着一管针筒。

他一边挤压着针筒看着那溅出的液体，一边握住绿谷出久满布伤痕的手腕。

“你知道么，这种药剂呀……”

在确定将针筒里的液体注入床上这人的身体里后，他接着说着。

“能够让Omega强制发情哦！”

绿谷出久一个激灵，他的身子大弧度的晃了一下，干涩的喉咙里终于能挤出声音。

“不行！”

他的呼吸更急促了，随着胸口的上下浮动，情绪也越发的激动。

“死柄木，你不能这么做！”

“为什么不行？你不觉得这样的你，简直就是上天赐给我的礼物么，绿谷。”

死柄木弔的嘴裂至耳边，他大笑着。

“就让我控制性的标记你吧！”

那一刻绿谷出久觉得恶魔就在他的身边，恶魔在对他微笑着，恶魔的声音不断在他耳边回响着。

那个恶魔说要控制性标记他！

恶魔微笑着等待着时间的流逝。

没过多久，一股陌生的热潮向绿谷出久席卷而来，这是他的第一次发情，这是如此的陌生而猛烈。

「不行，一定要忍住！」

绿谷出久不停的给自己打气，他想蜷缩起来抵御这来势汹汹的热潮，然而他被锁链缠绕着，无法动弹，只能蜷缩起脚趾。

身子被他绷得笔直，锁链随着他的动作“哗啦哗啦”响着，很是刺耳。

Omega是悲哀的，只要没有抑制剂，所有的Omega哪怕是NO.1英雄Deku都是无法抵御发情期的袭来。

绿谷出久全身泛着粉红的色彩，就连圆润的脚趾都带着漂亮的粉色，他的绿眸逐渐涣散着，理智即将离他而去。

TBC.


End file.
